Tulips of Love Bloom
by Neami Omi
Summary: After the war will naruto finally confess to hinata and will he be hokage
1. Chapter 1

The talk

The war is finally over thanks to Naruto he came in the middle of the war, and combined his fox and sage mode together he destroyed everything. Then he faced Madara, when Naruto was about to lose he fainted, and he saw his father again, who told him how to beat him. Naruto awoke to a surprised Madara, and defeated him. It s been 2 months since that day and Naruto been considered a hero. Lady Tsunade is even planning on retiring and place Naruto as sixth hokage. They have had Chuunin exams and Naruto finally passed and is on his way to be a Jounin, and hokage.

Hey Naruto, A pink haired ninja called after him.

Hey Sakura, what s up? he asked.

Nothing, how are you feeling? Sakura asked.

Good as new, he said.

You know Naruto, Hinata has finally stopped stuttering do you why? Sakura asked.

Ya I know! Naruto said blushing.

Naruto are you sure you re ok I ve never seen you blush like this? she asked concerned.

Ya I m fine, but when I was fighting Pain and Hinata came down to help, she confessed to me she told me everything, I never thought anyone loved me so much, Naruto said.

So she finally did it, I thought she d never do it, she s always been so shy, now Naruto how do you feel about her, Sakura said.

I guess I like her, no maybe love, I don t know anymore, Naruto said.

Looks like Naruto love someone, I was just a childhood crush, but little, stupid, weak, and most unresponsible ninja in the hidden leaf, has grown to be a tall, a little smart, strong, and most respected ninja in the hidden leaf, she said with a smirk.

Naruto gives her a death glare, I got to go Tsunade wanted to see me,

She waved bye, and Naruto left, he got to the Hokage tower, and knocked on the door.


	2. Tsunade tells Naruto's confession

"Come in," Tsunade says.

"You wanted to see me Granny," Naruto said using the name he gave her.

She gives him her glare and says, "You know Naruto I'm getting old and you just keep getting stronger, just like your father,"

"And," Naruto said knowing there is more to it.

"And when I retire the council and I have discussed the next hokage, we have agreed that you are the right chose, you are student of a legendary sannin, son of the fourth, carrier of the nine tails, the Leafs hero, and one of the strongest ninja in the village! Naruto Uzumaki, will you be the sixth hokage?" Granny Tsunade asked.

"Do you have to ask, you know my answer," Naruto said, trying to keep his cool.

"Ok, you may go," she says smiling.

He runs out of the office, and goes running down the street not looking where his going, and he runs into someone. He looks up to see who it is, only to see a girl with long hair and lavender eyes, right away Naruto knew who it was it was Hinata Hyuuga.

"S-Sorry Hinata, didn't see you there," he said nervously remember the conversation with Sakura.

"O-Oh hi N-Naruto," she said looking down because of how red her face was.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something, you want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

She nodded and they went to get their ramen were Naruto was going to confess. When they got there they sat in silence for a while, and Naruto spoke up.

"You know Granny Tsunade is retiring and naming me sixth hokage!" Naruto said.

Her face brightened, because the man she loved wish was coming true, "Congratulations," She said.

"Hey, Hinata that day you told me you loved me, I forgot to give you my answer," Naruto started, he was already blushing, and so was she.

"I-I l-l-love you too," he said smiling; he looked at her, he saw her face was filled with surprised, but the surprise soon turned to happiness, and her smiling.

He was walking her home, and when they came to her house it happened, he had leaned down and captured her lips with his. It lasted her a few seconds, when she pulled away and ran inside. When she got inside she ran to her room just in time and fainted falling on her bed.


	3. He's hokage and Naruto's has a girlfrien

The next day

I welcome the entire village for coming to represent my retirement as your fifth hokage, and to celebrate your new hokage, Tsunade said, followed by cheers.

I Tsunade of the legendary sannin, now retire for being your hokage, but my last duty as hokage is to name the sixth, you all know him as, the ninja who never gives up, the hyperactive one, and the one to stop at nothing to protect his friends, I present the sixth hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade shouted, the leaf filled with cheers,as they watched a boy finally achieve his dream.

Naruto walks up to stand next to the fifth, ready to present his speech that Tsunade prepared for him, I Naruto Uzumaki accept the title of hokage, I ve worked so hard to be here, I m finally here, walking in my father s footsteps, the fourth put the nine tails inside his own son, and hoped he would be shown as a hero, Naruto had said, when he said father, and fourth there were gasps from the crowd, and he continued. I promise as the sixth hokage I will protect this village with my life, Naruto said finishing, there was clapping and cheering coming from the crowd.

Naruto scanned the crowd for a certain ninja, it was Hinata of course, and she was smiling and had the look that showed she was very proud if him. He smiled even brighter.

That night, Naruto was looking for Hinata, and found her by a lake, she had gone to when they was little. Naruto came up behind her very quietly, than put his hand on her shoulders.

AHHH, she screamed.

Naruto burst out laughing, she turned to see him and laughed as well.

Oh Hinata, I was looking for you and I wanted to ask you something, Naruto said getting nervous.

Ok what? she asked nervous but excited on what it could be.

W-will you go out with me? he nervously asked.

Of course! she screamed excitedly.

He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips; it surprised her at first, but then she gladly and joyfully accepted. When he pulled away, (even though she didn t want him to) he took her hand.

I love you, he said happily.

I love you too, she said putting her head on his shoulder. 


	4. First Date

Naruto and Hinata were going out on their first date. Naruto had planned to take her to her favorite place .The Lake.

Naruto waited patiently outside her house, he had just got done having a very weird conversation with Neji.

{Flashback}

So Mr. Hokage, how much do you love lady Hinata? Neji asked.

With all my heart, is there a problem, Naruto said.

No, at least not, yet, but I swear Naruto Uzumaki, under the Hyuuga clan honor, if you so much as hurt, lady Hinata, you can guarantee that your perfect life, WILL BE OVER, UNDERSTOOD, Neji was making it very clear to Naruto, if he hurt Hinata he would wish he was never born.

Y-Yes Neji, I wasn t planning to, Naruto said starting to get a little scared.

Neji smiled and simply said, Good, Lady Hinata will be down in a minute,

{End Flashback}

As Hinata entered Naruto s mouth fell open, but one glance at Neji who was in the corner giving the If you hurt her you re so dead look, Naruto closed his mouth.

Naruto took Hinata s hand and lead her out of the Hyuuga house, ignoring the look Neji gave him that said Take your hands off her.

They got to the lake, and Naruto could sense that a certain Hyuuga was following them. (Aka Neji). They sat on the grass, and Hinata grabbed the sandwiches, while Naruto got the drinks, and desert out.

They ate their lunch, and then sat down talking.

So Naruto how s life as Hokage? she asked.

Dream come true, but it s also complicated, he said.

That s cool; it must be hard work organizing all the missions, and other stuff,

Ya I guess so, but if my father could do it so can I,

Father, Naruto what are you talking about?

Oh, yea, that s right you weren t there, my father was the 4th,

Really, Naruto that s great,

Ya well we better be going,

I guess, he says leaning in to kiss her, when he hears someone clear their throat.

Ok Neji fine I want kiss her, happy, Naruto said angry.

Yes, yes I am, very, very happy, He said coming out of the shadows.

A/N- sorry for not updating I had so much stuff to do. THANKS FOR READING


	5. Love the unbreakable element

Hiashi Hyuuga had just heard the news, and he was angry.  
"My daughter, a Hyuuga is dating that 9 tailed beast, I don't care if his Hokage or saved the village, he is still the 9 tails," he spat.  
He then walked outsidejust in time to see his daughter, and the 9 tails kiss. Oh, now he's mad, he was ready to walk up there and rip Naruto head off. He walkes closer than clears his throat, that had made a loud enough sound to startle both of them. Hinata went red, to know that her father had saw them.  
"F-Father, what are you doing out here?" she said returning to her studdering.  
"I was going for a walk, but i not now, I want both of you in my office NOW," He said very angry.  
"Yes sir," Naruto said starting to get worried.  
They walked inside and down the hall. When they got there Naruto felt tired, like he had walked 10 miles.  
"SIT," he yelled.  
They sat down and there was silences. Then Hiashi started.  
"Now Hinata why, out of all men you could date why this one why the nine-tails?"  
"Because father Naruto has the will to never give up, no matter what the odds are of defeat, his inspiring, his kind, and through-out the years he is the one who always kept me training, and got me through missions," She explained, Naruto, and Hiashi looked at her suprised. "Ok, now Naruto why do you like my daughter, would you plan on getting married one day, and have children,"  
"She's strong, she works hard to inpress you, yes you, she may be shy to show people the real her, but when she gets to know them she will show them the real her, and the real her is a amazing person, as for marrage I guess I haven't planned that far, and children I have always wanted some," He says with his eyes closed, Hinata looked at him with love in her eyes and was blushing, while Hiashi looked at him with a whole new intrest. He saw that Naruto carred for his daughter, he also could see that Naruto would do anything for her, and that he loved his daughter more than life. Was this the unbreakable element, the element of love.  
"Very well you may go Naruto," he said kindly.  
Naruto left and was surprised of how nicely Hiashi was acting towards the end of the conversation. He went back to the Hokage office and looked at the paperwork he had not done. He looked at it and yawned. He grabbed a pen and got to work. A hour later Hinata walked in and looked happy. She ran up to him and hugged him, he was surprised at first but then hugged her back.  
"So what happened after I left?" Naurto asked.  
"My father said we can stay together, and he said that if we ever get married we would have his blessing," Hinata said happily. "I love you," Naruto said.  
"I love you too," Hinata said than kissed her, he kissed back and stayed like that for a while. 


	6. Someone's missing

Naruto was sitting at desk. It's been a month since Hiashi found out, and Hiashi and Naruto were getting along alright, Hiashi was already starting to treat Naruto like family. Naruto's thoughts were disturbed by a fast knock on the door.  
"Come in," he called, the door opened, Naruto looked up to see Hiashi.  
"Naruto, have you seen Hinata?" he asked "No, why?"  
"She hasn't been home since this morning," There was another knock. Naruto said come in again the door opened he looked up to see kurenai.  
"Naruto Hinata wasn't at training," She said.  
"What," Naruto says getting worried.  
The next thing Naruto heard was something, or someone hit the door. The door opened to show Neji on the ground covered in blood.  
"H-Hinata h-has been k-kidnapped," He said in a very low whisper, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.  
Everyone gasped, Naruto's got waterey, but he would not dare cry.  
"Hiashi take Neji to the hospital, Kurenai go get, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru," Naruto order.  
"Yes," they both said then dashed off Naruto took the little time he had, to cry. He stopped when he heard a knock on the door. Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru came in all worried, Kurenai had already told them. "You all know what happend?" Naruto asked, and they all nodded their heads,"Then lets go."  
They all disappeared and reappered at the north gate. "Kiba do you smell anything?" sakura asked.  
"Ya," He said and started running in the direction that the scent was coming from, and everyone followed.  
Not many words where traded between the 5 ninja, all where thanking the same thing. "Is Hinata alive, is she ok, where is she." The silence and thoughts where broken when a voice called out.  
"Long time no see idiot,"  
Naruto turned around to see Sasuke.  
"S-Sasuke," Nauro said suprised, everyone turned with shock in their eyes.  
"Looks like someone is finally Hokage Congrats," He said with a slight smile.  
"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked.  
"Is that how you talk to an old friend?" He asked alittle upset. (Wow he was became quite the actor)  
PreviousNext 


	7. Is she Okay?

"So let my get this straight you want to came back to the hidden leaf?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, and let me get this straight a idiot/hyperactive ninja is Hokage, and is dating a smart/shy ninja who just got kidnapped, thats messed up," Sasuke said.  
"Shut up, you have two choices go to the village and get killed, or came with us, save Hinata and go home and live," Naruto said.  
"I'll help you guys," He says.  
"Ok, Sasuke, Naruto we really should go," Ino said.  
"Ok, lets go," Naruto said.  
They got back on track again. They walked until it was dark, and set up camp, Naruto took first watch. Everyone was in bed as Naruto sat quietly and with all his sences alert, he heard every leaf hit the ground, the smallest bug walk. Sage mode was amazing. It was about midnight, when Naruto heard a leaf being crushed and he could tell it was from an enemy.  
"who's there?" Naruto asked.  
"Tsk, Tsk Naruto, Naruto did you really think you killed me," Someone called.  
Naruto's eyes widened. This is not possibe, I killed I even checked if he was breathing myself and he wasn't breathing. Unless, Unless he used THAT jutsu.  
"Madara, if I didn't kill you last time then I will this time," Naruto yelled waking the others.  
"Naruto quit being so loud we are trying sleep," Ino, and Sakura yelled hitting him.  
There faces were pale. "How, its not possibe Naruto killed you," Shikamaru said.  
"No you all thought I was dead, Oh and Naruto I have you're girlfriend," He said laughing "You are so dead, Shadow clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled as one shadow clone appeared.  
He gathered Chakra in his right palm, he lifted his head, to show he was in sage mode. Everyone watched as Naruto's Rasangan took the shape of a shuriken. "RasanShuriken," Naruto yelled.  
All of Naruto's rage and chakra in one big ball. (Danger Alert) There was a big BOOM, then everything and one was silent. Watching and waiting to see if Madara was dead, They all looked at the ground and saw a POOF, it was a Transformation Jutsu. Everyone eyed the body on the ground, in the background you could see Sakura, and Ino crying, Kiba, and Shikamaru closing their eyes, Sasuke staring in shock, and Naruto had tears in his eyes, the body on the ground was Hinata's.  
Naruto ran up to her in full tears now, and rapped his arms around her, he could not stop think about one thing, this was all his fault. Naruto was crying so hard he hadn't noticed the two paires of arms rapped around him, Ino and Sakura where hugging him hard. When they pulled away Naruto was asleep, they took Hinata who was barley breathing, and the two medical ninja's did all they could for their poor friend.

-Naruto's Dream-

"Naruto it ok," someone said.  
"Mom, dad," Naruto said.  
"We are here our son, now don't worry Hinata will be ok,"  
"Really,"  
"Yes now go home to your friends,"  
-Back-

"Sakura his waking up,"  
"Good,"  
"Where am I?" Naruto asked.  
"The hospital," Ino answered.  
"Where's Hinata?"  
"Right here," Hinata said happily. 


	8. New Charater

New Charater

Neami Omi

Age:17 Crush: Kiba Friends: All the leaf ningas, and Sand Enemies: All Akaski, and Madana Bio: Naruto's cousin, moved to the leaf from the land of whirlpools. Moved to the leaf after her parents died, to live with Naruto. Likes Kiba, thinks Ino is annoying, thinks Naruto and Hinata are perfect for eachother.  
Specialties: Ningutsu, and gengutsu, and good with sealing gutsu, and can summon a butterfly 


	9. Neami's arrival

Neami's arrival

Neami's POV "I'm almost their," A girl weakly said.  
I looked up to see the gates approach, but I couldn't move. All the energy was gone from my body, I look around and caught something in the corner of my eye, something orange and black, but that was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

"Where am I, am I died. No I hear voices," I thought to myself. I opened my eyes slowly, so it gives my eyes a chance to adjust to the light.  
"Hey, I think she's waking up," The boy in the orange said.  
"Yeah, we can all see that Naruto," Sakura yelled, getting ready to hit Naruto.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hitting a Hokage is a violation of the law," Naruto said, and Sakura put her arm down.  
"You got lucky, Uzumaki," A man with lavender eyes said.  
"Father, be nice to Naruto," A girl with lavender eyes said.  
"Of course Hinata," He said.  
"Hiashi, why do you always have to be so mean?" Naruto asked.  
"Because I want to," Everyone but Hiashi laughed.  
"Who are this people, and Naruto Uzumaki, is that my cousin. Lets see," I thought, and I reached for my pocket, but there were none.  
I finally got the courage to ask. "Excuse me, but, where am I, who are you, and why am I here?" I asked looking around.  
They all turned to look at me, then the one with the orange spiky hair spoke. "You are in the village hidden in the leaves, I found you one the road right outside the village a week ago, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, 6th Hokage of the hidden leaf, these are my friend, Sakura, my girlfriend, Hinata, and her father Hiashi," He said.  
"6th Hokage, Huh well can you tell me who your parents are?" I asked, Naruto look wide eyed at me.  
"Ya, I guess, My father was Minato Namikaze, and my mother in Kushina Uzumaki," He said.  
"Kushina, m-my aunt Kushina," I said stunned.  
"Your aunt, who are you?" Naruto asked.  
"Ya, Kushina Uzumaki is my aunt so that means you are my cousin Naruto," I said smiling.  
"Ya, I guess so,"  
"I came all the way from the land of whirlpools, to find you I'm Neami Uno," I say.  
"OK, well I'm moving into the Hokage mansion today, and it's pretty big, 3 rooms, 3 bathrooms, and maybe you can live their with me,"  
"I'd love that," I said.  
"And Hiashi, I was wondering if Hinata, could also?" He asked.  
"Yes, as long as you two do not share a bed," Hiashi said.  
"Thank you," They both said.  
"How long do I have to be here?" I asked.  
"You can leave right now, here are your clothes, the bathroom is right there," Sakura said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
The next day.  
Yawning, "Man, what a weird night," I said.  
I walk into the Kitchen to see Hinata, making breakfast, and Naruto sitting doing paper work, with a leaf head band right next to him.  
"Hey, Naruto I was wondering if I could became a leaf ninja?" "Of course, this is for you," He said handing me a head band. I tied it on my forehead.  
"Can you show me around the village today and introduce me to everyone?" I asked Naruto and Hinata.  
"Of course," They both say.

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG WRITERS BLOCK I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW, UNLESS I HAVE HOMEWORK...THANK YOU I WOULD KEEP WRITING BUT I'M TIRED. 


End file.
